Duo-Franchise Tropes
These are the tropes regarding each arc of the series and its official standalone franchise as well as its characters. Characters Zachary Delightful * The Hero: He is the protagonist of the series. * Eye Scream: The Reaper, in an attempt to murder Zachary, cuts his eye thus sparking a lead that culminates in revealing his true identity as Scrooge McDuck. Myles Bots * The Jinx: Whenever they are around, things are bound to go wrong even if they are not considered bad luck. * Demoted to Extra: They become the deuteragonists of the series but when it comes to their scenes... * Hero of Another Story: They fight against their evil counterparts and their leader Quirin until the villainous villager was killed in a blimp explosion leaving the manipulative lawyer David Warren to take his place. Ernesto De La Cruz/Recurdame Max Tennyson/Overflow/Water Hero II Creek/Yoga Cottontail/Bit Misfit Mauraders Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger Woodstock Meteora Buttefly Arcs Massive Movie Mondays * Starter Villain: Considering the series is just a parodying of CNN 10 and any other talk shows at the time, the only thing the show had to a villain is Mal Delightful, Zachary's scheming brother. * Lighter and Softer: Aside from Mal's bullying and his frequent karmic deaths, the arc is light-hearted and shows Zachary's first years of his career. * Wham Episode: Zachary Delightful has his career kickstarted when he meets Carrie Courageous and moves into Linden City for the first time thus slowly bringing the series' main plot to its fruition. Ordinary Day * Bittersweet Ending: The year may have been a little rough but Zachary graduated into Linden City High School and stopped the arc villains that came along the way. Unfortunately, he breaks up with his childhood friend Perry and has to get injected with bionics. Dino Charge * Badass Normal: Zachary is this to a T considering how he killed Commander Carl in the season finale. Summer Edition * Hero with Bad Publicity: Zachary becomes a fugitive upon his first encounter with the Worldwide Anti-Peace Syndicate. In Too Deep * Nice Job Fixing It, Villain: If Silas Ramsbottom didn't caused a war that tested the city's friendships, then Zachary never would've formed the Myles Bots. Summer Edition 2 * Secret Secret Keeper: Chloe Park discovers Zachary's Superhero status and decides to keep it a secret for her sake and for the world's. * Wham Episode: The war against the Grizzly Empire is triggered when the Worldwide Anti-Peace Syndicate is formed upon Mordecai's disappearance. Sing It Live!!! * Darker and Edgier: After the wars grow personal, the teenager resorts to murdering his enemies as he kills a Grizzly Empire faction. Summer Edition 3 * Breather Episode: Zachary is more focused on his publicity and facing problems on his own than with fighting villains and that's not including what happens next. The End? Part 1: Firestorm * Darkest Hour: The human race has been enslaved, the Arson Flu has severely infected the earth, Blu is revealed to be the main antagonist and civilization has been eradicated. It all rests on Zachary, Héctor, Max, Creek, Groot and Cottontail to expose Blu's true colors and save all life on the planet from going extinct. * Wham Episode: The Myles Bots have become public all across the world and the Grizzly Empire gets finished off for good which leads to them becoming an unofficial B-Plot for the Unikitty Skits slowly taking the shared universe elements to their logical conclusion.